LOFTCO Vending Machine
LOFTCO VENDING MACHINES: WE CARRY MORE THAN CANDIES! LOFTCO's newest marketing plan reveals itself in this nine-foot tall, flashing, humming holding tank of packaged food, packaged meds, packaged ammo and packaged weapons. The LOFTCO booth becomes an instant hit, and has been ordered to ship in large numbers all around the world. It is rumored that even other planets are using this new technology, and who can blame them? New and low-level players may find the vending machines extremely useful with its ability to equip you from head-to-toe. Other times, often in a bind, players run out of ammo and don’t want to run back to Motown prior to completing a quest. Whatever the task, LoftCo has your back! Vending machines can be found scattered about CyberASSAULT - the closest vending machine from recall is euw2u2s. Operation: Players encountering the vending machine in a room will see the following text: A large vending machine with the LOFTCO logo is here. * The following text is a result of “look machine” (modified formatting). # Item Cost Type Action ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 1: LOFTCO ALL PURPOSE CLIP 1000 RUs AMMO Press 1 2: LOFTCO ALL PURPOSE SLUGS 1000 RUs AMMO Press 2 3: LOFTCO LASER BATTERY 1000 RUs AMMO Press 3 4: LOFTCO ALL NATURAL GAS 1000 RUs AMMO Press 4 5: LOFTCO SALVO MINI GRENADES 1000 RUs AMMO Press 5 6: LOFTCO COMPACT ROCKETS 1000 RUs AMMO Press 6 7: LOFTCO JUMPER MINE 5000 RUs AMMO Press 7 8: LOFTCO HEATRAY GRENADE 5000 RUs AMMO Press 8 9: LOFTCO BLASTING FORMULA 20000 RUs AMMO Press 9 A: LOFTCO POCKET MEDICAL BOX 1000 RUs MEDKIT Press A B: LOFTCO FINGERTIP ID 5000 RUs SCANNER Press B C: LOFTCO HOMING TARGET 10000 RUs BEACON Press C D: LOFTCO NIGHTLIGHT 5000 RUs LIGHT Press D E: LOFTCO FORCEFIELD GENERATOR 20000 RUs ARMOR Press E F: LOFTCO MRE 500 RUs FOOD Press F G: LOFTCO ENERGY DRINK 5000 RUs POTION Press G H: LOFTCO SENSE ENHANCER 5000 RUs POTION Press H I: LOFTCO PHASE DRINK 10000 RUs POTION Press I J: LOFTCO SURVIVAL BACKPACK 25000 RUs CONTAINER Press J K: LOFTCO SURVIVAL FLASK 5000 RUs CONTAINER Press K L: LOFTCO SUPREME HUNTER KNIFE 34000 RUs WEAPON Press L M: LOFTCO ENVIRON CONTROL UNIT 30000 RUs ARMOR Press M N: LOFTCO ANTI GRAVITY BOOSTER 35000 RUs ARMOR Press N O: LOFTCO CLOAK GENERATOR 30000 RUs ARMOR Press O P: LOFTCO LOGO RING 50000 RUs ARMOR Press P Q: LOFTCO T-SHIRT 50000 RUs ARMOR Press Q R: LOFTCO SURVIVAL JACKET 50000 RUs ARMOR Press R S: LOFTCO ENVIRONMENT HELMET 50000 RUs ARMOR Press S T: LOFTCO DEFENSE SHIELD 50000 RUs ARMOR Press T U: LOFTCO MP9S MACHINE PISTOL 75000 RUs WEAPON Press U V: LOFTCO GRENOR SCATTER GUN 75000 RUs WEAPON Press V W: LOFTCO ACADEMY LASER 75000 RUs WEAPON Press W X: LOFTCO LP GRENADE LAUNCHER 75000 RUs WEAPON Press X Y: LOFTCO LIGHT ROCKET PISTOL 75000 RUs WEAPON Press Y Z: LOFTCO STREAMER FLAMETHROWER 75000 RUs WEAPON Press Z ----=---- Note: To view the item before purchase, type look item For example, look itemZ, look item4, etc. Hints: *LOFTCO rings can be worn in multiple equipment slots. *LOFTCO helmet can help you see better. *LOFTCO medical box can heal you; "help med-kit" for more information. *LOFTCO fingertip identifier: Along with the gadgetry skill, this item allows you to identify/scan items for stats; "help identify" and "help gadgetry" for more information. *LOFTCO homing target: Along with the gadgetry skill, this items boosts your signal strength and allows you to recall from areas you otherwise would not normally be able to do so; "help recall". *LOFTCO nightlight: A basic light, and it does not last long. Category:Items